


Magnificent Young Riders

by Anney_Oaklee



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Young Riders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anney_Oaklee/pseuds/Anney_Oaklee
Summary: Josiah Sanchez is hired to teach the new Pony Express Riders. The six boys would either die young or live long enough to become legends.
Kudos: 16





	1. Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story takes elements from both Magnificent Seven and Young Riders so if you recognize it, it's probably not mine.

**Magnificent Young Riders**

"I do hereby swear, before the Great and Living God, that during my engagement, and while an employee of Russell, Majors, and Waddell, I will, under no circumstances, use profane language, that I will drink no intoxicating liquors, that I will not quarrel or fight with any other employee of the firm, and that in every respect I will conduct myself honestly, be faithful to my duties, and so direct all my acts as to win the confidence of my employers, so help me God." Two boys, nearly grown, recited together.

"Just make your mark under 'So help me God'." The office man instructed.

The blond and brunette shared a brief look before each signed their papers.

"Here's a Bible for your soul and money for your pocket," The man grinned, showing his missing teeth, "Dangerous work shouldn't be done for nothin'. Welcome to the Pony Express, boys!"

The new riders exited the office into the rowdy boomtown. The blond smirked as he watched his dark-haired companion be whisked away by a willing female. Chris shook his head as he watched them sneak out of town in a buggy; he didn't plan on seeing Buck for a few hours anyway. He headed to the town's only saloon to drink away most of his new pay before he spent the rest of it on ammo.

Nobody bothered him about his age as soon as he turned his glare on them, or they noticed the easy way he carried his gun on his hip. He bought a bottle and found a dark, quiet corner to spend the afternoon.

Nothing bothered him until someone shot his bottle. Downing one last glass, he strode out the batwing doors to find the idiot that put a bullet through his drink.

Chris watched a lynching party shoot up the town. They had a black teen, about his age, tied and at their mercy. He fought hard against his captor but he was badly outnumbered. He didn't stand a chance as they led him into the cemetery and up to a tall tree. The kid would probably be buried there too.

He felt the hairs rise on his neck; someone was watching him. His eyes meet the blue eyes of a scruffy kid a few years younger than him. The kid stood across the street in an apron, holding a broom.

The boy nodded before turning to enter the building he worked at. Chris worried he'd read him wrong before he came out again with a gun that seemed too big for his skinny arms to handle. Chris heard the store owner loudly fire the younger boy but he couldn't hear the boy's quiet replay.

Their eyes met again. Without a word, they met in the dusty street. Walking shoulder to shoulder, they strode towards the commotion in the graveyard.

"Cut him down," Chris ordered quietly.

"Reckon you'd all be a lot happier if you just rode away," His companion rasped.

"You shot a lot of holes in the clouds back there. Anybody stop to reload?" At Chris's question, a gunfight insured. One man went for his gun. Chris drew his first. The fight was fast and deadly. Taking cover behind some headstones together the two newly met strangers took out most of the hanging party. Chris's deadly accuracy with a handgun was coupled with the cover fire of his new companion's rifle.

He watched the younger boy shoot through the rope hanging the dark-skinned teenager they had set out to save. Chris noticed the long-haired boy handled the rifle like he was born with it in his hands.

As quickly as it started, the gunfire ceased. The two newly acquainted boys checked the graveyard for any movement or threat before they stood.

"Name's Chris."

"Vin Tanner. New in town?"

"This morning."

"Last week."

"You signing up with the Pony Express?"

"Heard talk about it."

"They could use someone like you."

"Don't sound like I got a job no more," Tanner smirked, "Might mosey on over there."

One of the lynchers had some fight left in him as he popped out of an empty grave, his bloody hand drew his revolver taking aim. The young man they were saving, still gasping, threw a knife into one of his attackers, saving his saviors.

"One of y'all want to pull the knife out of that fella cut me loose here?"

The three young men stood at the edge of the cemetery, feeling out of sorts as their adrenaline levels dropped. They were free, whole, and alive.

"Boys-...Gentlemen, I run the Clarion News. Where did you come from?" A younger blonde woman eyed them critically, tapping a pen against a pad of paper.

"Saloon," Chris spoke over his shoulder dismissively as he walked away, the other two followed after him.

"Hey, I-I want to talk to you. Where are you going?"

Chris and Vin shared a look before answering. "Saloon."

Vin stopped to return the borrowed rifle."Sight's a little off."

"You can keep it." His old employer laughed, waving his hand towards Chris and his type of trouble, "I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

Vin tipped his hat in thanks before following after the other two.

They headed to Chris' table where his broken but unfinished bottle waited. Vin rounded up a few more glasses before they sat to their drinks.

"Nathan Jackson," The last boy introduced himself, holding out a hand. The other two took it without hesitation and in turn introduced themselves to him.

They sat nursing their drinks in silence for a few minutes before a pensive Nathan broke it.

"Was heading into town when I came across them. Thought they could use some help but he was too far gone. Gangrene. They'd left their friend untreated while they got drunk. He was too far gone." Nathan swallowed hard, rubbing his neck.

"There was nothing ya coulda done, doc," Vin spoke softly.

"Ain't no doctor, just try to help folks when I can."

"Where you headed?" Chris asked swirling the last of his drink.

"Heard an old friend was running the Express Stop in the area."

* * *

Josiah looked over the boys, his boys. He was hired to train and ride herd on the young men before him. He was not much older than most of them at twenty-seven years old. His formative years traveling with his missionary father, as he taught the Indians, had given him the skill set to mentor the new Pony Express riders. As he looked over the six boys, he felt ancient. With a sigh, he began to teach them what he knew. Hopefully, it was the knowledge that would make the difference between life and death.

"You will be expected to ride seventy-five miles flat out; switching out your mount every fifteen miles. You will be alone against Indians, bandits, and sometimes God himself."

Josiah approached the first boy in line, "What's your name, son?"

"Sir, I am not your son," The southern accent was biting.

"Boy, I don't care if you were raised by wolves," The adult snapped, tired already, "But I need a name for the record so you can get paid."

"Ezra Standish," The southerner gave a nearly invisible flinched but tried to feign indifference by brushing off an immaculate sleeve.

"Buck Wilmington," The tall dark-haired youth grinned, answering without prompting, "This here is Chris Larabee. We ride together."

Josiah held up a hand to stop the talkative youth from delving into his and his yellow-haired companion's whole life history. Noting both boys' names on his register, he turned to study the dark dressed, sullen Larabee.

"You're wearing that colt a mite low, Chris," Josiah observed.

"It have a hair-trigger?" Chris nodded with a steel look in his green eyes.

"You're here for riding, not gun fighting," Josiah warned before moving on to the next boy.

"Good to see ya again, Nathan," Josiah smiled at the boy he'd meet a few years back after he'd been freed by a Quaker doctor friend.

"Good to be seen, Josiah," Nathan grinned.

Ezra scoffed in distaste, he hated nepotism. Nathan balled up his fists ready to take the southern boy down a notch. Josiah placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder to stop him, before turning to Ezra.

"If it's trouble you're after, trouble you'll get," Josiah advised, "You don't need to go looking for it among your fellow riders."

Speaking of trouble, Josiah considered his next charge. Dressed in buckskins, long hair, and carrying more firepower than it seemed his lithe form could handle. Josiah almost pegged him for a renegade or a half breed if it wasn't for his light complexion, light-colored wavy hair, and soft features.

"Vin Tanner," The boy spoke softly as his blue eyes shuttered, hiding something Josiah couldn't quite make out.

"You spent time with the Indians," Josiah stated more than asked.

"Yep."

"You know how to handle that thing?" The adult pointed to the rifle.

"Yep."

"You don't stand and fight, you run like hell. You understand?"

"Yep."

A man of few words. As long as he stayed out of trouble and did his job, Josiah could care less how much he said. Still beat Chris in syllables spoken, even if not by much. He finally arrived at his last charge, the one that made him the most hesitant about the whole thing. The other boys had some form of hardness. Boys of the west, born and raised in hardship. Even Ezra in his finery had an air of maturity and competence. This last boy was shorter, softer, and full of more naivety than the others. His floppy dark hair and large dark eyes just added to the image.

"You sure you're cut out for this work. You look a mite small there, little brother."

The little fella took off over into the corral, climbing onto a small brown Indian pony. He rode over the fence at a breakneck speed. Expertly bringing his mount to a stop before reigning it into a tight circle.

"My name's JD Dunne, and I can ride," JD pulled his gun out, "And I can shoot."

The noise startled the horse enough to rear up and unseat its rider.

"And he can fly!" Ezra chortled.

"And he can swim, too!" Buck howled with laughter as the young boy surfaced, sputtering, from the water trough he'd landed in.

"Lord give me strength," Josiah prayed before he hauled the waterlogged boy out by the back of his shirt, "No need to impress me; I'm not gonna be the one chasin' ya JD."

JD wilted like a kicked puppy until Buck horse collared his arm around the younger boy's neck, knocking off his bowler hat. "You ride good kid, but you need a real hat." Coming out of his slump, the easterner turned his emotions onto the older boy. Soon, the two were bantering and laughing with Buck, threatening to give the out of reach bowler hat another soaking.

Josiah had spent the last few years traveling aimlessly across the west. Trying to find his purpose. He'd had a dream the night before. He'd seen a big black bird, he figured it was a crow. His life was about to change. It seemed to be his time to meet his Maker. There was a lot in his life he wasn't proud of. For better or worse, even if it killed him, these six young riders were now Josiah's responsibility. He aimed to make sure they lived to manhood.

Josiah cleared his throat, causing all the boys to freeze and look his way, "You've had your fun. Just remember, you've been hired to do a man's work so act like it and do yourselves proud."


	2. Young, Skinny, Wiry Fellows

**Magnificent Young Riders**

Chris looked over his fellow riders. At first glance, they didn't seem like much. Their trainer was not much older than the riders, barely an adult, and already seemed overwhelmed. A skinny ex-slave that was as deadly with a knife as most men were with a gun, a dandy, and a young greenhorn. He didn't even know what to think about Vin Tanner. How did he let Buck talk him into this? It wasn't the worst work they'd done since they set off from Indiana. It wasn't even the most dangerous, but it was dangerous enough in the wild country. He didn't plan on making friends. He'd ride and save his money until he had enough to stock up on ammo and get farther west. It hurts too much when you lose someone you cared about.

"Now head on up to the house and grab a bunk. Mrs. Wells has food set up at the table. Grab something to eat then get back out here. I'm gonna run you, boys, through the paces." At Josiah's dismissal, they spread out to collect their scattered gear.

The boys started to walk towards their new residency when Josiah stopped them, "Mrs. Wells is not your mama, she's not your housekeeper or your nursemaid. You will be expected to help look after the horses and tack. And do chores and upkeep around the property."

The walk was a fairly quiet affair with the boys eyeing each other as they made their way onto the porch.

"I'm Nettie Wells," A short middle-aged woman stepped out to greet them, "You boys ready to eat?"

A loud grumble sounded. All eyes turned to the source of the noise, the boy in buckskins. Vin ducked his head to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Well, Son sounds like you could use a good home cooked meal."

Buck clapped Vin's shoulder with a loud laugh, causing the boy to flinch away. It didn't seem to phase the older boy as he hollered that he was so hungry he could eat all the express line's horses, before boisterously leading the way to the table.

The meal was a loud affair as the boys got to know one another. Only Chris and Tanner ate silently, answering only when asked directly. Chris watched as Vin guarded his plate with his arm as he quickly shoveled food in his mouth. He tried to figure out the other boy, tried to figure out why he felt a connection draw him to the blue-eyed boy from the very moment their eyes meet.

The table was picked clean by the time the new riders were heading out to saddle their mounts. Vin stopped long enough to pile the dishes into the sink while their hostess was out getting the laundry off the line. Chris watched the younger boy as Vin hurriedly cinched his saddle in place as Josiah inspected their work.

"Alright, boys let's ride!"

They spent a few hours going over maneuvers, quick mounting, handing off the bag, ducking gunfire, and how to hide from Indians. Josiah finally cut them loose with a final word.

"Vin will take the first ride tomorrow heading west. Buck will take the one going east."

The boys scattered as soon as they could. Ezra went to his cards, starting a game of solitaire. Nathan followed Josiah into the bunk room. Buck and Vin went into the barn to check their mounts for their first ride. JD scurried around back for some reason. Chris shook his head at the boy's energy before following the boys into the barn.

The dark-clad boy was just exiting the barn after checking that the first riders were set for their morning ride. Chris was trying to make it back to his bunk without being noticed.

"Hey, Chris!" J.D. called from the fence line. He was stacking old bottles along the top. Chris stopped and turned to the youngster, already not liking where the conversation was going.

"You wanna see who can shoot the most, fastest?" J.D. bounces with so much excitement he knocked over a few. He kneeled down to retrieve them.

"You ain't the type," Chris looked the boy over dismissively before stocking away.

The bunkroom proved to be too noisy and suffocating to relax. He found himself sitting on the porch with Vin. The only noise was Chris' knife against wood and the occasional note blown through the younger boy's harmonica. They sat content in one another's company as the sun began to set. Vin traded his mouth organ for a spyglass abruptly when movement caught his eye.

"Fox," He explained at Chris' raised eyebrow.

They fell back into silence until Vin's quiet raspy voice broke it.

"There's a little backwater town up in the Texas panhandle. Tascosa. Flatter'n a felt-covered poker table. Has a big ol' Army fort nearby. You know it?"

"Heard of it."

"If'n I die out here. On this job. Take my body there. They'll give you five hundred dollars fer it."

"That's a lot of money," Chris turned to study his companion, "How come you're so valuable?"

"I grew up with the tribe, they rounded us all up to send to the Res. The army came in and took me away. Said I needed to be with my own kind; be civilized." Vin snorted. He stood up walking over to the porch railing before he continued.

"On the way to the fort, an Army tracker named Eli Joe decided he didn't like how nice Lieutenant Kincade was to the white savages, so he killed him. I saw him do it so Ol' Eli framed me up for murder." Chris stepped up to stand next to him. They stood in silence for a moment just watching the land. Vin pulled out his spyglass again. He held it up to his eye as he finished his story.

"I didn't do it but I couldn't prove it, so I decided not to stick around for the hanging. Wound up with a hefty bounty on my head as a renegade. So, I figure if a friend collects I get the last laugh." Blue eyes meet green, waiting to see disbelief or condemnation. Instead, he found acceptance and trust.

"You planning on dying on a ride?"

"Nope but life has a funny way of doing what you don't plan on it doing."

"Life is shit," Chris thought about his lost family, "And then you die."

Blue eyes met green with an understanding of loss and hardship. Then Vin smirked, "I wasn't planning on dying with a broom in my hand anyway."


	3. Not Over 18

**Magnificent Young Riders**

The new riders had just finished their first week on the job. Most of the boys were heading into town to celebrate and maybe spend all of their first official pay. Chris and Nate were both on rides but the other three had talked Vin into joining them going into town. They lost Ezra as soon as he spotted the saloon. JD veered off quickly after as his eyes glazed over in wonder at all the treasures offered at the General Store. His pocket would soon empty while Ezra's grew. The two boys shared an amused grin as they headed back towards the saloon after walking the length of the town.

"The renegades are getting bolder," Buck commented as they passed a wagon shot full of arrows.

"I don't think it's renegades," Vin spoke quietly a step behind him.

"What are you talking about boy? Of course, it's renegades. I saw them," Buck blustered, speaking of his first ride where out of nowhere he almost got an arrow to the back.

"It's not how they do it."

"And how do you know for sure?"

"I lived with them. I know how they think."

"Maybe you're just seeing what you want to see then."

"Maybe you are," Vin mounted up and rode out of town.

For the first time, Buck noticed the looks the townspeople gave the other boy as he rode away. Distrustful and full of hate. He shuddered almost glad Tanner had left town and was away from these people. Damn renegade Indians were making life hard on everyone, especially Vin. He spotted two young ladies giggling outside the General Store. It was about time he went and checked to make sure JD still had his shirt; his money was already a lost cause.

He stopped to greet the ladies because his mother raised a gentleman.

JD exited the shop with an arm full of treasures. He stopped, waiting for Buck to be done talking to some girls. He watched in awe as the older boy had the girls practically eating out of his hands. They giggled flirtatiously before agreeing to meet him behind the livery stable later. JD stood there gaping as they left.

"Shut your mouth boy, you're gonna catch flies," Buck teased as he started walking towards the saloon.

"Buck? How?" J.D. ran to catch up.

"You see I read about it in some magazine. I got this thing called animal magnetism. The ladies can't seem to resist it or Ol' Buck."

"Buck?"

"Yeah J.D.?"

"You are full of crap," J.D. said in disbelief before pushing through the batwing doors.

Buck laughed as he followed after the younger boy, "You're just figuring that out now?"

The bartender gave them an appraising look, "What ill' it be boys?"

"I'll have a beer. He'll have milk."

"Buck I can handle myself. I can get a beer too."

"Nope, not till you can grow some actual hair on that lip."

"Your's ain't much better. That peach fuzz looks like you got dirt on your face."

Buck knocked J.D.'s hat off his head. The younger boy tried to push the older boy away but lacked the mass to move him. The two ended up wrestling into an occupied table. When the table's familiar occupant cleared his throat the boys froze with arms still wrapped around each other. The young gambler looked up from his scattered game of solitaire with a huff.

Ezra gave them an unimpressed look, "Did you gentlemen care to participate in a game of chance?"

"Naw, I'm out of money," J.D. answered sheepishly.

"I have some little fillies that would be heartbroken if I left them waiting much longer."

"Please spare me the details, Mr. Wilmington. Where has Mr. Tanner prowled off to?"

"Went back to the station."

"Why would he just leave without us?" J.D. asked disappointingly.

Buck shrugged, "Vin doesn't think it's Indians attacking people."

"And praytell who does he think is doing it?"

"He didn't say."

J.D. gazed out the window looking torn. He wanted everyone together, getting along, and having a good time.

"Should we go after him? Make sure he's okay? What if he gets attacked by the Renegades!" J.D. rambled getting more worked up.

Buck took him by the shoulders giving him a shake to stop his spewing words. "He's fine. He can handle himself. He's a big boy. "

"Yes, Mr. Tanner is quite capable."

"Yeah, I guess so." J.D. deflated, "I guess I'll ride on home then too."

"Wait you can't ride home by yourself." Buck prohibited; worried about the younger boy.

"Why? Vin did. Besides I ride by myself all the time. It's my job!"

"But, Renegades," Buck tried to appease to the boy's common sense. He wanted to keep him safe in a group when he could.

"Well, I'm all out of money. And I'm not gonna wait for you to finish swindling people out of their money," J.D. pointed at Ezra then Buck, "Or for you to finish having a roll in the hay with twins."

The two older boys were left standing in silenced shock as they watched J.D. stalk out of the saloon, mount his horse and ride off.

"I do not need to swindle anyone when I have a God-given talent that they, unfortunately, do not possess," Ezra muttered going back to his game.

Buck stood rooted next to the table. He wondered if he should go after J.D.? What about Vin? Did he do the right thing letting the younger riders go back alone?

Ezra ignored Buck's stewing and gave a small smile as he won his game against himself. He began to set up another game when he noticed a large group of cowhands enter the building. Ezra's grin turned sharkish as his gold tooth glinted in the poor saloon lighting.

"If you would be so kind Mr. Wilmington to either take a seat or clear the area," Ezra drawled lazily eyeing the potential players.

Buck shook off the negative thoughts before turning to the other boy. The cowhands looked big, dumb, and mean. Buck sure hoped that Ezra knew what he was doing when he welcomed them to his table to play some poker. He sent Ezra a warning look before he shook his head in exasperation. These younger boys would be the death of him.

Good thing he knew how to live a little. With a smile of his own, he headed towards the livery stable. He knew just the thing to help him forget about his worries. He'd let the boys worry about themselves for now. They'd be fine. What trouble could they really get into?

* * *

J.D. spotted Vin's black horse tied a little way off the road. There was no reason for Vin to pull off there; unless he'd spotted something interesting. The dark-haired boy hurriedly dismounted to find his friend, not wanting to miss anything. Making his way through the brush, J.D. froze as he heard unfamiliar angry voices. Straining his ears he could make out the sound of a struggle. Sneaking closer he saw a mob of men wearing bandanas around their faces.

"Damn Indian lover," A masked man hissed before kicking a downed figure.

It was Vin. J.D. panicked. He wanted to ride back into town and get Buck and Ezra. He didn't know what to do. He needed help. He turned, rushing back through the brush when a thought occurred to him. What if he was too late. What if they killed his friend while he ran away like a coward. Mind made up he pulled out his revolver and rushed back to where the mob was.

The clearing was empty save for one still form laying on the ground.

"Vin!" J.D. cried kneeling next to his hurt friend.

Vin moaned, cracking his eyes open, "Hell, what horse kicked me?"

"It wasn't a horse, it was a gang of outlaws!" J.D. started rambling excitedly making Vin's throbbing head, ache even more.

It wasn't outlaws that attacked him, it was just small-minded townsfolk. Vin recognized some of the horses from town. He shouldn't have stopped to help the downed rider but he did and got kicked in the gut for trying to help. They ambushed him then ran away yellow when they'd heard J.D. The kid was starting to look more and more worried the longer he stayed on the ground.

"Just help me up," Vin clenched his teeth and brushed off the helping hands as soon as he was vertical.

He made his way slowly and painfully to his horse and then back to the station.

* * *

Josiah looked between the boys, gaping silently. Noticing J.D.’s huge collection of junk and not a penny to his name, Buck's rumbled half-dressed appearance with what seemed to be buckshot holes in his shirttails, and Ezra and Vin looked like they'd both taken quite a beating.

"I think it's best if you boys don't go to town for a while."


	4. Expert Riders

**Magnificent Young Riders**

Getting Vin home was not as difficult as J.D. had expected. After the initial help pulling him up the other boy just tuned him out, shrugging off any additional offers to help. It was like he was so focused on not showing his pain that he just shut down. The ride back was quiet and tense. J.D. was fit to burst with all the questions he wanted to ask, but one look at Vin kept him quiet.

Getting him home was not the problem but facing the older boys was another matter. Vin clammed up, not saying more about his attackers than that they caught him unaware and it wouldn't happen again. Which left the younger boy holding the bag. Made to explain exactly what he saw or heard until the whole thing felt like a dream.

Between Nathan and Nettie, Vin and Ezra were scolded and doctored up. Mostly bruises except for a slight concussion for Ezra and cracked ribs for Vin; so they were put on light duties much to Ezra's delight and no rides much to Vin's dismay.

Josiah was true to his word, no one was allowed back into town. It had been weeks. They were all going a little stir crazy. They were stuck at the station between tense rides, with the renegades growing bolder. Word was that the Army was on its way to crush any Indian rebellions. Around the station, tempers were starting to rise as they lived on top of one another. J.D. left the bunkhouse in a huff when Ezra and Nate started fighting with Josiah about chore assignments.

He aimed at the bottles on the fence, trying to alleviate some of his frustrations. He watched as each shattered under his skillful use of the gun. Manipulating the gun he began to twirl and fan the hammer. He was dang good with a gun. If only Chris would agree to shoot against him so he could prove to the other boys how good he was. He startled violently when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who the hell even sold you a gun. Don't do that. It can come loose and then it could come out." Buck waved his hands in exasperation, "Just put that damn thing away."

He fumbled to holster his gun. Dang Buck always made him feel so stupid. He knew what he was doing, probably even better than the older boy.

"Buck, don't do that!"

"What?" Buck smirked, "Startle the dangerous gunslinger?"

"I'm just as good as Chris," J.D. puffed out his chest before crossing his arms across it.

"Sure kid."

"I am! I'm dang faster than you."

"It ain't how quick you draw. It's how deadly you shoot." Buck spoke more harshly than he intended. He watched the younger boy wilt into himself. He wanted to protect the kid but he didn't want to break his spirit.

"Rider coming in. You want it?" Buck offered as a peace offering. The kid needed to know he trusted him and his abilities.

"Really!? Thanks, Buck!" The kid started running to switch off with Vin, eager for the ride. Buck whistled satisfied, the kid was happy and he could still meet sweet Millie tonight for a moonlight stroll.

Buck watched J.D. take off. The greenhorn had spunk and Buck liked him. And damn could he ride.

* * *

JD found himself smiling as he enjoyed the freedom of riding alone across the land. J.D. was living his dream. His life was a dime store novel. The adventures weren't just something he read about anymore. He got to live them.

He got to ride for money. He was a great rider and soon his fellow riders would figure it out too. Right now he was the only thing standing between Indians, bandits, stampedes, storms, and the people getting their mail. He may not have been born in the west but he would prove himself to be just as tough as any westerner.

He was sent on that orphan train to find a family in this rough land. Maybe he had. The Pony Express riders were kind of like brothers now. They worked together, slept together, ate together, even played together. Whether it was poker games, going swimming and fishing, or even wrestling and joking around it was just how he imagined brothers getting along.

He saw smoke in the distance. He wasn't supposed to stop. It could be a trap. Someone might want something he was carrying. But what if someone needed help. He dismounted and ground tied his mount at the bottom of a hill before sneaking his way up it. He laid on his stomach and peered at the massacre before him. They carried bows and arrows but it was not renegades attacking the wagon, it was white men. Raiders. Bodies littered the ground as they plundered and burned wagons.

He needed to tell someone. He turned to run when he came face to face with an eye-patched ginger. He panicked as the one-eyed man grinned an evil grin, sinisterly twisting his scarred face. He aimed a loaded bow at him.

In a flash JD quickly brought his gun up to bear. He watched in horror as his revolver came apart in his hands. He was defenseless. He threw his useless gun at his attacker taking him by surprise.

The red-haired man shot him as he ran back to his horse. He screamed as the arrow entered his flesh. He pushed through the pain and jumped on his horse. He spurred it towards home.

Vin was right. It wasn't the Indians. The Army was on its way. They would march through and destroy every Indian in the territory. He had to stop them. He had to get the message through. He gripped his horse's reins urging her into breakneck speed towards home.


	5. Willing to Risk Death Daily

**Magnificent Young Riders**

Not many places would hire him. It didn't matter that he could read, do sums, and had a strong back. Just because of the color of his skin he couldn't support himself. He couldn't earn any money to buy his family's freedom.

His secret dream was to go to medical school. But it didn't matter how much money he earned, they would never let him in. It didn't matter how much he knew or how good he was, there were no colored doctors.

At least he had a job, one with steady pay. He was treated as an equal employee. Got the same pay, had the same hours, working the same amount. Josiah asked a lot, but it was the same for all the riders. He was even starting to make friends with the other boys. Some of them had saved his life but they didn't hold it over him; they just treated him like any other rider. Thanks to Josiah's help he could at least free his family. He'd never become a doctor but he could ride. He could work on his own terms, earn his own money and that would have to be enough.

He even got to doctor some. With these boys, he worked with, he'd get plenty of experience. They were all trouble magnets, the whole lot of them. It was a good thing Josiah said the Lord watched out for fools and children because it would take a miracle for some of his fellow riders to make it to adulthood in one piece.

The two he was working with were the worst so far. The two came back from town, beat to hell a while back. While Ezra had milked his injuries, claiming pain far past the time he should; Vin pushed the limits. The crazy fool had nearly pitched off of his horse because of his injured ribs. Ezra kept claiming to have dizzy spells.

Nathan leaned against his shovel and mopped away the sweat on his brow. He sent a glare towards the lazy Southerner drinking out of a small flask. How dare he act like the master of the plantation. They were all paid to do the same job. He was ready to go over there and give him a piece of his mind.

Vin stopped hammering long enough to take in the situation. He called over to the other white boy, around a mouth full of nails, "A man never drowned himself in his own sweat, Ezra."

"A gentleman does not debase himself by engaging in menial labor," Ezra called from sitting in the shade. Nathan huffed not as angry as before but still annoyed. Chris and JD should be back today and then Ezra was scheduled to ride. At least then he could work in peace knowing the gambler was doing some kind of work. He went back to digging.

"Nathan!" Josiah hollered, running up to them, "It's J.D. He's hurt real bad."

The three boys ran after their trainer. Buck and Nettie were carrying the unconscious boy into the house. They were laying him on the table as the rest of the group barreled through the door. Nathan wasted no time washing his hands and going to his patient's side. Nettie had a rag held to the wound to slow the bleeding while Buck was running a hand through the boy's dark locks. There was an arrow sticking out of his leg. JD whimpered as Nathan's hands ghosted the fletchings. It needed to come out; Nathan had to get it out.

Going into doctor mode he recalled everything he learned from Doctor Brown. Creating a mental list of what he needed he sent Miz Wells' to get whatever she had on the list. The others scrambled to help, heating water, locate a needle and thread, and rip sheets into bandages. Everyone but Buck, he stayed glued to JD's side.

"I'm afraid I don't have any laudanum." Nettie set everything else he requested on the table next to JD's head.

"Will this suffice?" Ezra held out his small flask.

"This should work fine," Nathan began feeding it into his patient's mouth.

"Buck?" JD slurred.

"Hush now. Nathan's gonna fix you right up," Buck soothed.

"No Indians."

"That's right no more Indians. You're safe now." JD didn't hear him as he fell back into unconsciousness. He missed the arrow being broken and removed. He missed the rest of Ezra's good scotch cleaning out his wound.

Vin turned the broken shaft in his hands. "That ain't made by any of the tribes."

Chris slammed the door open, entering like the angel of death, his black duster blowing in the wind.

"We've got company."

The Pony Express station didn't have any time to prepare. The heavily armed riders were nearly at their doorstep. A dozen masked riders, carrying guns and bows. They were wearing buckskins but they were no more Indians than the men who threw tea into the Boston Harbor. They had been using the Indians as scapegoats for months. Because once seen this particular group of outlaws never left any witnesses, only corpses and wagons shot full of arrows.

Nathan didn't have time to worry about what was happening outside. He was too busy focusing on the fight he was trying to win in the kitchen. Once the arrow was removed J.D. started bleeding like a stuck pig. He had to put his weight into staunching the blood flow as his patient began to fight him. Most of his assistants had been called away to the brewing fight outside so there would still be a patient for him to save. With Buck's help, he was able to stitch up and bandage the wound. After they got J.D. settled as best they could, he sent a reluctant Buck to take his place at a window. Readying his knives Nathan was ready to defend his patient to his last breath, as any good doctor would do.


	6. Orphans Preferred

**Magnificent Young Riders**

"Them orphan boys ain't worth nothing to nobody." A masked rider hollered.

"There ain't no orphans here while I'm around," Nettie called out the shattered window aiming her rifle at the speaker.

"What happened?" Chris demanded, trying to come up with a plan before the shooting started.

"JD got attacked by the Renegades." Josiah joined him.

"Well, it ain't no Indians knocking at our door," Vin drawled softly.

"We need help," Nathan spoke up from his patient's side.

"Let me finish my ride," JD pushed himself up from the table.

"Kid, you can't even stand." Buck pushed him back down.

"I need to warn the Army. It's not the Indians. A lot of innocent people are gonna be killed!"

"Including the present company," Ezra offered, "I'll go."

"Don't you run out on me," Chris grabbed the younger boy by the arm.

"I assure you, Mr. Larabee, on the grave of my sainted mother."

"I thought you said your ma was alive," Nathan accused.

"A figure of speech." Two pairs of green eyes met, "Chris let me do this."

"Go," Chris gave his blessing just as the shooting started. Nettie and the riders shot back covering Ezra as he slipped out the back door. He quickly mounted his readied horse and took off on a different ride than he had earlier been anticipating. He ducked low along his horse's neck relying on lady luck to ensure he wouldn't get an arrow or lead in the back. His little express mount quickly outpaced any possible pursuers. The sound of gunfire was long out of hearing before he slowed to a less breakneck speed.

He had made it; he was still alive and whole. He had just enough funds to get him a ticket out of this miserable part of the country and go find his mother. He wouldn't need to work any more menial labor, go on dangerous rides, and associate with uncouth heathens all for pennies. He was free.

He would just give the sheriff the details of the marauders at the station and be on his way out of town on the next stage by nightfall.

His ride into town caught the local law enforcement's attention without him having to unmount and locate him. Quickly he informed the town of the raiders' true identity. He watched the townsfolk form a posse from his saddle. His duty and obligation were complete, wouldn't his mother have a fit. He needed to go purchase a stage ticket.

"Not now," Ezra muttered as the world began to tilt. Vertigo overcame him as he fell from his mount. The turning world before his eyes went dark.

* * *

The bandits had closed ranks after Ezra slithered through their defenses. The men that had given chase had yet to return. The station was being overrun. Its defenders were running low on ammo. When the outlaws weren't shooting into the station they were raiding the property of anything of value. One man even stole clothes off of the clothesline.

"Ezra should have made it to town by now," J.D. gritted his teeth in pain as he tried once again to sit up.

"Damn, I knew we couldn't trust that cheat," Nathan huffed, as he pushed his patient down once more.

"He could have run into trouble," Buck spoke without looking away from his target.

"His pursuers would have returned if they'd managed to stop him," Josiah briefly closed his eyes and sent up a prayer of protection; he couldn't live with the thought of one of his boys being dead.

Vin cocked his head as he heard a loud noise, "Sounds like they blew the pass."

"That means helps gonna have to go around," Nettie said matter of factly. Time was not on their side. Nettie had settled in this wild country many years ago, she had quickly learned that it had no mercy on who lived and who died. The strong had a better chance of survival but it was no guarantee. Her boys were strong and they'd give one helluva a fight. She intended to fight beside them. To the death if necessary.

"That'll take time," Chris reloaded as he took in the enemy positions. They were in trouble and it was about to get worse. "Vin!" Chris called out. The young sharpshooter took out the threat before the man could light the fuse. The dynamite fell harmlessly to the ground from the cold dead fingers.

"I got it," Buck ran out the door before anyone could say anything. The station occupants rushed to cover the ducking and weaving figure.

J.D. left unattended pushed himself up and hobbled to join the action, grabbing an extra firearm.

"Buck!" J.D. shouted in warning, spotting a new threat appear on Buck's left. The outlaw was bringing up his gun as J.D. took careful aim and squeezed the trigger of his borrowed gun. J.D. slid down the wall in relief and fatigue as Buck barreled back through the door. "It ain't how quick you draw," J.D. muttered.

Buck carried him back to the table, "It's how deadly you shoot," They finished together.

"Thanks, kid," Buck patted his shoulder before taking the dynamite over to Chris to plan their next move.

"Vin I need you up high," Chris ordered.

The long-haired teen nodded before making his way up the stairs. Checking for any direct threat, he braced his sore ribs. He trusted Chris to watch his back as he made his way out the window and onto the roof. Panting at the twinge in his mostly healed chest, he winced but shook his head and got into position. He started taking down gunmen. He ducked down as the lead started flying his way. The others made their way quickly and quietly out of the building spreading out and taking position around the yard.

Vin was just taking down a man gunning for Josiah when he felt a bullet tear a chunk out of his arm. Lowering his rifle from the shock of the pain, he fought to stay on the roof. Tightening his grip on the gunstock he ignored the blood running down his arm. He searched for a new target.

Nathan was in trouble as a man snuck up behind him, kicking him to the ground with a gun thrust into his back. The former slave was ready to meet his maker when an unexpected savior shot the gun out of his attacker's hand.

"Nice shot Pard," Vin called, relieved Ezra had come back.

"Dreadful, I was aiming for his head," Ezra called back as he helped Nathan up and into a safer position next to Chris.

"You should have stayed in town," Chris looked him up and down. The younger boy's face was pale and pinched in pain. Yet here he was, back in one piece. Back in danger. He thought for sure Ezra would save his own skin whatever the cost.

Ezra grinned, he would never admit that he was worried about them, "I had to come back and retrieve my belongings."

"Buck," Chris ordered, with a nod, giving the go ahead to unleash the dynamite upon their enemies.

"Just don't blow up the son of a bitch who's wearing my coat." Ezra's clothes were on the clothesline the bandits raided.

The dark-haired boy grinned with a jaunty salute; lit the fuse and threw the explosive. As the smoke cleared a bugle could be heard. All the outlaws left standing ran. The Army gave chase without a second glance at the still-standing Pony Express Station.

Its defenders were left alone on the field of victory. They'd fought to defend their own and had won. Buck shook his head trying to clear the ringing in his ears as he helped Chris and Josiah deal with the dead and wounded raiders. Nathan had to be the one to help Ezra into a standing position. One look at his drawn face and swaying body had made the Southern a patient sitting next to the prone J.D. as the healer worked his magic.

"How do you fare after the treatment of that miscreant?" Ezra inquired of Nathan's health, concerned about the way the other boy hissed when he knelt down to check the younger boy's sore head.

"Jist bruised," Nathan's smile was as soft as his touch.

Ezra closed his eyes, content that all his fellow riders seemed to be in one piece. He heard Nettie offer to get some more water heated up and couldn't help a small smile of his own. Even the wizened old crone was safe. He would meet up with his mother, as soon as he healed up and secured more funds.

Nettie looked over her property. Between a smoking crater, dead bodies, and damage done by bullets and men it would take some work to fix things up. Good thing she had seven strong young men to put to work. As if summoning help she watched Vin descend from the roof and make his way over to help her with her bucket of well water.

"Yer bleeding," Nettie spoke gruffly trying to hide her concern for the soaked bandanna tied around the skinny arm.

"Jist a scratch," Vin's lifted his chin in a stubborn set.

Knowing the Texan well enough not to push instead she decided to lead him to Nathan's care and let him think it was his idea. She just nodded and reached for the bucket. Vin grabbed it with his good hand but offered the same arm to her. She took it and he leads her back towards her home.

"I ain't used to gentlemanly behavior," Nettie commented.

"Aw, hell, I ain't no gentleman, ma 'am. I just think a woman of your courage deserves an escort." Vin shrugged self-consciously, wincing slightly as he jostled his hurt arm.

"Ain't courage. It's my dander that's got up."

"Most folks don't like their homes being attacked," Vin stumbled slightly.

"I protect what's mine," Nettie spoke looking into Vin's blue eyes, not at the building she lived in. All seven of these boys were her's, but especially this shy, long-haired, blue-eyed, wild one. She intended to take care of him whether he wanted it or not.

Vin swallowed receiving her message loud and clear, "Yes Ma'am." He followed her into the Pony Express Station.


	7. $25 Per Week

**Magnificent Young Riders**

There were always favorites. The newcomers always got the shaft. There was always someone left on the outside. The two oldest boys had known each other for some time. It quickly became apparent that they favored the two youngest. Not to mention the wizened old crone mothering Vin and J.D. as well. That just left him and Nathan. He'd seen the history between Josiah and Nathan the second he arrived. The easy camaraderie was obvious even before he found out they knew each other. He'd mistakenly let his feelings of that favoritism show creating a wedge between him and the others from the get-go.

Thanks to Nathan his dizzy spells had disappeared. He'd just completed his first ride since the siege. He was feeling good with no vertigo in sight. He was just untacking his mount when he heard two loud voices arguing across the yard.

"Now J.D. you know Nathan said to take it easy on that leg," Buck fretted like a mother hen.

'I am," J.D. was slightly out of breath as he navigated across the yard on his crutches, "I just want to check on my horse."

Buck reassured as he held open the barn door, "Your horse is fine."

"Buck she saved my life the least I can do is make sure she's taken care of."

"I know that boy! Why do you think she's got extra oats and the prettiest coat in the whole barn?"

"Thanks, Buck! You're the best."

"I know that, now back to bed," Buck tried to steer the still recovering boy back to his bunk.

"Just a peak?"

"Fine but if Nathan catches us I'm leaving you to his wrath."

"Deal," They shook hands

Ezra smirked as he brushed down his mount after they'd both completed their long ride. It was good to be back. Alone at last Ezra emerged from his horse's stall and pulled out the flask he'd finally been able to refill after delivering his mailbag. He threw his brush to close the barn door Buck neglected to close on his way out. It fell closed with a satisfying thump.

"Nice shot Pard." Ezra jumped, spilling his drink, at the unexpected voice above him.

Straightening his damp shirt he pretended he knew Vin was in the hayloft the whole time. "Dreadful, I was aiming for his head." Based on Vin's smirk as he carefully descended the ladder told him it didn't work. The younger boy saw right through him.

"How's yer head?" Vin gave him an appraising look.

"Quite well. Mr. Jackson's new treatment seems to have alleviated all signs of vertigo."

Vin just nodded.

"And your arm, how is it faring?"

"Fine," Vin gave a lopsided grin as he subconsciously rubbed his sore arm, "Nate let me lift more'n a feather today."

"Mr. Jackson does indeed have a way with the healing arts."

"Good thing fer us."

"Indeed, Mr. Tanner."

Vin rolled his eyes, "Ez, jist call me Vin."

"As you wish, Vin."

"Boys!" Josiah hollered from the house.

The seven young men gathered around the porch. Josiah had news to share with them. It seemed like the first time they'd all been together since the attack on the station. Chris and Buck had taken most of the rides since the three younger boys needed Nathan for doctoring. Nettie finally spelled him as tempers began to flare as they began to develop cabin fever as they healed. Ezra had just finished his first ride back with Vin due to ride out by the week's end. J.D. was rearing to be riding right along behind. He looked over his boys; they'd done themselves proud. They'd done a man's job. He wanted to see them become the men they were meant to be.

J.D. sat on his chair, with his leg elevated on a stool, with Buck and Nathan fretting on either side. The boy felt like his rear had imprinted into the chair's wooden surface as he'd spent most of his time in it since he'd been allowed to leave his bunk. He couldn't wait to start riding again. There were only so many knives he could throw before he splintered the porch right to the ground or he went nuts or both. It wasn't fair, Vin got shot with a bullet but he still got to ride before him.

The Texan was perched on the porch railing. He peaked under the brim of his hat at the others. After being taken from his Indian family, he figured he'd never find a place in the white man's world. He was alone, an orphan in both worlds, never really fitting in. Then he'd met Chris and it felt like finding the missing piece in his soul. It didn't matter what the townspeople thought of him because all he needed was Chris and the others by his side.

"The Sheriff came by today. He wanted to thank you boys for taking care of so many of those desperadoes."

"Well, we did do his job," Chris said showing his disdain for the local law enforcement.

Since Vin got bushwacked by what Chris figured was some of the town's upstanding citizens, with no help from the justice system, Chris had lost any respect for the law in town. The town had turned against the boys and took their time coming to their aid. In the town's eyes, they were not worth much, just young, skinny, wiry fellas like the sign advertising the job said. He didn't trust them to protect or help any of his friends. When he'd set out from Indiana he decided to not make any more friends, but he had. He'd die for the other members of the Pony Express. He'd kill for them too. Even if they drove his crazy at times.

"Does his gratitude extend to a monetary reward?"

Ezra had decided to stay and work for the time being. But he wasn't above filling his wallet with more than his weekly pay. His mother would be appalled that he hadn't taken the stage as soon as he'd come to after blacking out in town. She would never understand why when he'd seen the posse come back to join up with the Army he'd gone over the top of the rockslide. His sure-footed mount had made it even as the Army and townspeople took the safer route around. His mother would die from shock if she knew he was relieved when he arrived in time to save the life of the former slave who hated him.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the Southern boy's question. If he didn't know better he'd say Ezra only cared about his own skin and money. But his life was proof that he didn't. Ezra had saved his life just as surely as Chris and Vin. He'd never thought he'd feel so safe accepted by a bunch of white boys. Just like Ezra this job had given him more than money. He looked over his recovering patients with a small smile. He'd just have to make sure they all lived long enough to get their paychecks each week.

"No Ezra," Josiah said with a twinkle in his eye, "But he did say you boys were welcome back in town."

"Girls!" Buck shouted.

He didn't have to sneak out for dates anymore. Buck loved the fellas but his animal magnetism could only take so much of their company. He was a young man that needed women in his life, and Nettie didn't count. Of course, he'd have to keep an eye on the boys between dates. The kid barely came back with his shirt last time he went to town. Not to mention the fights Ezra and Vin got into. And Chris sometimes drank a little too much. Maybe it was better when it was just him sneaking into town.

J.D. was almost jumping with excitement in his chair, "We should go tomorrow I got a lot of money saved up. I saw some things I want to get at the general store."

"Thank Heavens! A real poker game with actual stakes," Ezra's gold tooth was shinning in the sun.

"Buy you a drink at the saloon?" Vin asked Chris who nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna stop and see what kind of herbs the apothecary has," Nathan added, "You need anything in town Josiah?"

"I wouldn't mind stopping by the Lord's house on my way to keep you, young brothers, out of trouble."

They all groaned good-naturally. Josiah may be the trainer but the seven of them were a team. They worked together, fought together, rode together, bleed together and it seemed even went to town together. They scattered, laughing and making plans.

Ezra asked a while later, wanting to sharpen his skill before the next day, "Gentlemen, do you care for a game of chance?"

"Hell Ez you cheat like the devil himself," Buck complained.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah deal me in," Buck laughed.

"I wanna play too," J.D. called, chugging his glass of milk before limping over.

"Careful boy you're gonna ruin all of Nate's hard work." Buck caught JD as he stumbled.

Nathan chuckled accepting his hand from Ezra, "I have a feeling a lot of my work is gonna be ruined around you boys. At least it will never be boring."

"Mind if I play, boys?" Josiah pulled up a chair at their nods.

Chris and Vin came in from the porch pulling up chairs as well. Ezra allowed the others to win a few hands to prolong the playing with such amateur card players. They played as the stars came out, laughing and joking. They played for pennies but it was better than playing solitaire.

"Damn there goes my pay." Buck wined.

"Fear not Mr. Wilmington I would be happy to win next week's pay off you as well." Ezra grinned, gold tooth shining.

**The End of This Tale**


End file.
